Currently monitoring of skier/skiing performance relies on few techniques, such as: skier feelings, instructor/coach observations, etc, and some empirical factors, such as: time measurements, post run video analysis, while the safety and comfort depends on decades old ski binding technology, incremental progress in materials and manufacturing technology. Some analytical methods for data collection during the development phase of the ski equipment are in use today, however, most of those techniques are not practical for the every day training of professional or recreational skier, as they require bulky equipment and require large team of highly skilled technicians to operate.
The comfort, safety and pleasure of skiing are highly dependent on the improvement of the user skills. While most beginners may relay initially on lessons and advise from a ski instructor and make initial progress, progress of most intermediate skiers is slow, painful and based on correction of errors, while progress of professionals is correlated directly to the quality and attention of the coach and the quality and duration of training. In the past, some innovation in recording the pressure points projected by the skier foot on the skiboot insoles were introduced in an attempt to analyze bio-mechanics and as an aid in training. However, those devices can only record distribution of pressure and require synchronization with real-time video of the run to provide meaningful information. And as real-time video synchronization is rarely available to the average skiing enthusiast, the benefit of such devices in training is very limited.
In recent years, the use of mobile devices and, in particular, smart-phones proliferated, all provided by the progress in electronics circuit integration. Today's smart-phone besides providing communication over cellular network is equipped with various input/output capabilities, such as wireless PAN (Personal Area Network), and provides significant computing resources. Such computing and communication resources may be integrated with a motion analyzer embedded into replaceable sole of a ski boot (or skate boot), to provide level and quality of feedback suitable for all—from beginners to professionals. A motion analyzer embedded in the ski boot (skate boot) sole communicating with the user smart-phone or a dedicated cellular interface modem, provides capability to visualize the run characteristic values. The run characteristic values may be stored in the “Internet cloud” for post-analysis or displayed in real-time in a remote location. Such system can be used as an aid in instruction, or as a tool in objective determination of athlete performance—i. e. to determine quality of performance by the free-style skier. Such system may operate using any of wireless technology such as: cdma2000, UMTS, WiMax, LTE. LTE-A, etc.